You're the only one who knows, you slow it down
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Ali disappeared and Jeremy's tired of Emily beating herself up over it.  crossover oneshot


**Title:** You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

**Author:** Tiffany

**Pairing:** Jeremy Gilbert/Emily Fields

**Fandoms:** The Vampire Diaries/Pretty Little Liars

**A/N:** This has been sitting on my computer for a few months now and I finally decided to post it. It's really just a crackship I came up with over the summer. Theres no spoilers if you've watched the shows. This actually takes place before the shows start in a mythical alternate universe land where both TVD and PLL interact together called Mystic Rosewood Falls. So, yeah this is just my favorite crackship. Un-beta'd so any mistakes are all my own.

"_She's gone. I think I heard a scream."_

As Emily sat in front of her window, those words rang in her head. It had been two weeks and still no news about Alison. One of her best friends was missing and the police were questioning her and her friends like they had something to do with it. She sighed heavily and continued to stare out of her bedroom window, trying to keep her thoughts off of what was happening. Between Ali, her friends starting to drift apart, and trying to keep the Jenna thing from being found out, she slowly felt like she was beginning to lose it. It was just too much for her at once.

Right then she heard a knock on her door and she groaned inwardly, "I said I wanted to be alone mom" she called out as she leaned her head back against the wood behind her and crossed her legs at the ankle. She heard the door open anyway and rolled her eyes assuming it was her mother, "Mom I told you-""I guess it's a good thing I'm not her then?" Emily immediately smiled hearing her best friend's voice. She looked over towards the door as he made his way over to her. He smiled at her and for a second she forgot everything she had been thinking about. "What're you doing here Jer?"

"I haven't talked to you in two weeks" Jeremy Gilbert said as he picked up her legs and sat in their place, resting them on his lap. "I've missed you Ems." Even after Alison DiLaurentis, the queen b, randomly plucked her out of obscurity and made Emily one of her 'minions' as Jeremy called them, she refused to give up being friends with him. That was just one thing she could never leave behind, no matter how popular she got. Her friendship with Jeremy was just too important. Emily sighed and brushed some hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, I guess I've been acting weird lately." "_You guess?_" Jeremy echoed with a small chuckle "You _have_ been and it's worrying everyone, especially me."

Emily looked in Jeremy's direction but not directly at him, "Alison's gone, Spencer and Hanna barely answer their phones, and Aria's leaving for Iceland. Everything's falling apart and I feel like I'm the only one that cares." Jeremy lightly rubbed her legs so she'd look at him. "You don't need them; if they're willing to just let this get in the way of your friendship you don't need 'em." Emily nodded softly, knowing he was right. She sighed heavily looking at him, "It just feels like Ali was the one thing keeping us together and now that she's gone…" her voice drifted off as she felt her eyes stinging at the thought of the worst.

Jeremy swiftly moved her legs from his lap and stood up, "You're dwelling and it's tearing you up. You know what you need?" Emily stared at him curiously, "No, what do I need Jer?" He reached for her hands and pulled her up with him, "You need a day of fun, out of this house and away from everything in your head." He absolutely hated seeing her like this and knew he had to at least try to make her feel better. She cocked her eyebrow at him as she got up, "I could use some fun, and do I get any hints as to what we'll be doing?" Jeremy shook his head with a smirk, "Nope but I have a few ideas, and just meet me downstairs in five minutes." Before Emily could respond Jeremy was already on his way out the door, all she knew was whatever Jeremy could come up with would be exactly what she needed to help change her mood around, even if it was just for a few hours.


End file.
